


Drunk Tank

by Bolt41319



Series: OQ Angst Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, OQAngstFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: For #QQAngstFestPrompt #37, 39, 40After a surprise night out, Regina finds herself in an unexpected predicament.





	Drunk Tank

_ Please press 1 to accept this call from Mist Haven Police Department.  _

“Papa! Papa, the police are calling” Roland yells into the phone. “Want me to hang-”

“No! No give me the phone” he runs into the room, taking the phone and pressing the one before the call drops. “Regina! Regina is that you?” 

“Hell, you don’t have to be so loud about it” she groans. 

“Loud!” He shouts “You’re calling me from jail, and you’re mad that I’m loud? You’ve got to be bloody kidding me. Why’re you in Mist Haven? Why are you in jail?” 

She sighs into the phone, and he hears a thump as she drops her head to the wall. “I’ll explain everything if you just come pick me up. It’s a long story.” 

“Oh hell, I can’t  _ wait _ for this one. We’ll be there soon.” 

An hour later, a laughing officer pulls Regina from her cell and releases her from her handcuffs. “Your family is here miss. Let’s not see you in here again, deal.” 

She grins at him, and lifts her and for a salute. “Aye aye Officer Jones” she laughs. She turns to find her family waiting for her behind the glass. Roland, young and naive to the world, grins and waves. Henry, in his wise teenage years, bites back a laugh at his still-drunk mother making her way out of the cell. But Robin. Oh, Robin looks furious. His eyes are dark and glaring at her, tracking her movements as she stumbles out and rubs her temples. She leans down and presses a kiss to Roland and Henry’s foreheads, before falling upon Robin. “Hi love” she grimaces. “Ready to go home?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be” he grumbles. “Okay boys, to the car.” 

The car ride is silent and uncomfortable. She leans her head against the window, twitching at every bump he pointedly doesn’t avoid. Behind them, Roland carries on about the fun fort that he and Henry slept in the night before, and his excitement to make their fort bigger when they get back. 

Once they arrive, Robin has Henry take Roland back inside while he and Regina sit on their back porch. 

“What the hell were you thinking? Where the hell were you?” 

“I’m sorry” she starts. “The night started out easy. Mal and I planned a nice, simple dinner after work, to celebrate closing that big case. But then I guess she invited Cruella and Ursula, something about bringing back the old days and deserving a proper celebration.” 

“So you’re telling me you got drunk with your friends instead of coming home to our sons? To me?” The anger radiates from his every bone. His head remains staring at their porch as he refuses to look at her. 

“It wasn’t my intention” she defends. Her hands begin to tremble and she grips her skirt to regain control. “I’m sorry, Robin. Truly sorry. I didn’t mean to not call, really. But when we closed up for the night, there was a celebratory shot. That turned into two shots, and then Cru and Urs showed up. That turned into 4 more shots, and before I knew it we were in a cab to Mist Haven to have a drink at a proper bar. 

When we finished that, that’s when it starts to get blurry. I know we went to this club, though, because of the stamp on my hand. I remember dancing, vaguely, with the girls. Lots of grinding, and grabby hands. We decided we needed to slow down, well Mal and I had at least. We still wanted to get dinner, so… Oh! We went to this dive down the road. After that, I woke up in the cell, and they let me call you.”

He runs a hand down his face, and drops his head between his knees. He’s trying, desperately, not to be so mad at her. But the worry coursing through him is still fresh, and his heart is still pounding. “I- I shouldn’t snap, love. I’m sorry. I got scared, okay? One moment you’re headed off to work, and then you never come home.” His arms come around her and he pulls her tightly into his lap. Her arms wrap around his next as she buries her face into his collarbone, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before snuggling in. 

“I can’t be mad at you for going out with your friends, but dammit Regina you can’t just disappear like that. Not after everything we’ve been through. All night I stayed up wondering how I’d explain it to our sons that their Mama was missing.” He lifts a hand to her cheek, turns her face to press a kiss to her lips. 

“I love you too much to say goodbye to you.”

“I love you too” she whispers into her kiss. She deepens the kiss slowly, as his hand travels down her side to cup her ass and pull her closer to him. 

Minutes later, she separates their kiss with a slowly release, and presses her forehead to his. 

“So” he whispers, breathless. “How’d you end up arrested anyhow?” 

Regina smirks against his lips and gives him another chaste kiss. “It’s coming back in pieces. But I think ultimately it was public intoxication and public indecency.” She shifts to straddle his hips and grinds down. Then she kisses him again, slowly, and pulls back to whisper “you know how much I like to move my hips” into his ear. 

His hands secure around her waist, and she rolls her hips again against him. Robin bites back a groan, and his hands tighten at her hips. “Love” he gasps. His head falls back as her lips trail down his neck, nipping at his collarbone and slipping her lips to the other side to work her way back up. 

“Oh, I know now” she smirks, pulling away from him. “I was upset, because I wanted to call you and tell you that I missed you. I wanted to tell you all the dirty,  _ delicious _ things I wanted to do with you, but I couldn’t find my phone. But then I started feeling all hot, and bothered. I guess with how drunk we were, Mal and I decided that we wanted to go swimming in the fountain. So we get into the fountain, and all of a sudden these officers show up. Apparently someone in the apartment by the fountain had called the police. One thing led to another, and bam- I was in handcuffs.” 

His hands travel up her back and slide through her hair, cupping the back of her haid. “That explains the curls” he smirks, leaning in to kiss her. “Sorry I snapped” he whispers against her lips. 

She sighs and kisses him back before leaning her forehead against his. “Sorry I got arrested.” 

Her fingers reach up to tangle with his, and she squeezes lightly, a smirk growing across her face. “Want to make it up to each other?” 


End file.
